1. Strength of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for saving power consumption in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have become necessities of modern life due to easiness of portability and facilitation of multimedia services such as audio and video telephony functions, information input and output functions, and data storage functions.
However, a battery capacity is limited in a portable device due to extended usage. In order to support various functions with a limited battery capacity, there is a need to consider not only ways to increase a battery capacity but also ways to save battery consumption.
In general, the electronic device enters a low power mode to save the battery consumption where low power is applied to a module, which consumes more power during operation.
For example, if an electronic device does not sense a user input during a specific time period, low power is applied to a backlight, a near strength communication module, or the like to conserve battery life. Also, if the electronic device is located in a weak signal strength region, it is determined that normal telephony is impossible and thus low power may be applied to the modem or the power supply may be stopped. In this case, the electronic device periodically checks a signal strength status to determine whether power should be applied to the modem. However, although the electronic device can save power consumption by entering a low power mode, but power may be consumed in the process of checking the signal strength status.
Accordingly, in order to solve the aforementioned problem, there is a need for an apparatus and method for recognizing a signal strength status while maintaining a power saving mode.